A Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol, TCP/IP for short) packet is a relatively commonly used packet. In order to increase an uplink capacity and improve user data transmission efficiency, compression processing needs to be performed on the TCP/IP packet in a transmission process. In the prior art, a header compression manner is used for a TCP/IP packet, that is, compression is performed on a header of the TCP/IP packet. In the header compression manner, if headers of multiple TCP/IP packets vary little and have high repeatability, compression on the headers of the multiple TCP/IP packets in the header compression manner may improve data transmission efficiency and save a network resource.
In a data transmission process, in addition to header information of the TCP/IP packet, a packet at an application layer above a TCP/IP layer also has similar content, so that compression may be further performed, so as to increase a transmission capacity. However, compression of application layer data is not implemented in the prior art.